September 27th
by Illuminating Flames
Summary: "What wrong with—September 27th? Nooo, you must have heard the date wrong!" September 27th AKA Cahill Reunion Day. In less than twenty-four hours, the Cahill's mansion will be filled with the everyone who had been at the Gauntlet—with the exception of Alistair Oh. No one is excited but they have reason to be. This reunion will be like no other... especially with someone new around.
1. Chapter 1

**No, I am not dead. Yes, I am aware that I haven't updated_ "WHAT!"_ since last year (not counting that short all-dialogue fic that I posted) and no, I do not want to be pelted with rotten lettuce. XD (Anyone get the ATLA reference here?)**

**Here's my story: Co-author DreamerGirllikesGray has given up 39C. As in said, "You know what? I won't read the 39 Clues anymore. First, there's a love _square._ Like, really? What's up with that? And then, the authors make Sinead the mole. SINEAD. _Sinead. SINEAD. _Why would they do_ that? _Are they _trying_ to make my life horrible? Third, they're making a third series. That's just not right. It's never going to get and it's going to keep getting worse and worse." And keep in mind this is the girl who would quote the characters from 39C ALL the time. She was obsessed with it. She's the one who introduced this series to me. And... she's the co-writer of _WHAT!;_ the one who makes it funny. So, I'm discontinuing WHAT! I may or may not edit it and I may or may not put it up for adoption. That depends on how lazy I am. And my writing, now that I look back, really _was_ horrible. I don't understand how ANYONE gave good reviews. Oh well. :/ And then, of course, when school started homework rained down on me so I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry.**

**But I finally got enough inspiration to write a reunion fic. I know it's ****cliché but that way it'll make it easier for me to update. Now that we're on that subject, this fic won't be the usual Amy breaking up with Evan and Amy starting to fall for Ian/Dan and Natalie becoming a couple. Oh, and Evan's gone... to the University of Cambridge while Jake and Atticus are traveling the globe. So while they may not make an appearancee in this fic, they _will_ be mentioned. ********  
**

_**DISCLAIMER: (For the rest of the fanfiction) I, Shimmering Icicles, do not 39 Clues, the characters, the mansion, or anything else except the plot.**_

******Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Amy Hope Cahill opened her sea green eyes and yawned. Beams of sunlight shone through the floor-to-ceiling windowpanes and danced at the foot of her bed, beautifully reflecting off of her jade green and royal blue-accented walls. Amy quickly jumped out of bead, showered, and donned a black turtleneck with a blue tartan flannel shirt on top and jeans in five minutes flat. It was one of those "side-effects" of the Clue Hunt.

Just as Amy was about to turn the brass doorknob to leave her room, the door was thrown open, knocking Amy down to the cherry wood floor. Dan burst into the room, out of breath, his black "Relax… I'm A Ninja" shirt wrinkled and his dirty blond hair sticking up in all directions, as if he'd just rolled out of bed.

Amy got to her feet, annoyed, and dusted off her jeans. "What is it this time, Dan? Ninjas attacking you? Skittles out of stock? Video games becoming illegal?"

Dan didn't even bother pointing out that he'd actually like ninjas attacking him, like he usually did. "It's September 27th, Amy! September 27th! What are we going to do?" Dan wailed, his expression one of pure distress.

"What wrong with—_September 27th_? Nooo, you must have heard the date wrong!" But one glance at the calendar next to Amy's black and gray, marble nightstand told Amy that she was the one who was actually at fault.

_Oh, no! It was coming… any second now_, Dan thought.

"This doesn't make any sense! Didn't we have one yesterday?" There it was: Amy was going into ranting mode. "Oh wait, that was last year. I don't even understand why they have to come every single year! Why can't it just be every century?"

Dan snickered. Amy was pacing the room, obviously upset and in her own world.

"I mean seriously, why can't we just Skype or something? Sure, that's still seeing each other, but at least it's virtual. This is one of those times when I wish we had a real house, not a mansion the size of the White House. Then, maybe we wouldn't have to hold these blasted reunions…. But Fiske would probably still find a way."

Dan laughed again, a little louder this time, but Amy was still oblivious to his presence.

"And besides, it's not like these reunions even help. It doesn't make us closer or make our urge to kill each other any less. Isn't that what it's supposed to do? And since it doesn't help at all, why can't Fiske just call it off? It doesn't make any sense!"

Dan grinned. Watching Amy in ranting mode was so much better than TV.

"And this year is even weirder! Like, really, Fiske? Why would you just leave us hanging like that and not remind us? Usually, Fiske tells us a couple of days before the reunion so we have a heads-up when the very same people who left us to die in a cave, almost fed us to sharks, betrayed us only… oh, a couple million times, would be in our house, eating and drinking from our plates, cups, and utensils, sleeping in our guestrooms, walking the floors of our mansion…! Hey, what's so funny?"

The playful fourteen-year old couldn't hold in it anymore. He started laughing so hard that he fell off of Amy's twin bed and landed on the royal blue carpet. "When… you… rant… it's… hi… la… rious," Dan tried to explain between fits of laughter.

Amy glared at him, but it soon shifted into a smile. Before long, she started laughing, as well—it was hard to say sour in front of a laughing Dan—and soon, the two were clutching their sides whilst laughing like maniacs. After a while, Amy found that she had no more laughter left in her, but Dan, who started guffawing before her, was still at it.

Suddenly, an idea hit her. Smiling devilishly, Amy grabbed the nearest pillow to her and – you guessed it – threw at Dan with so much force, his laugh stopped in his throat. Surprised, he rubbed his head where the pillow had hit him.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"For laughing at me," Amy stated simply.

Dan looked at his sister strangely. Wasn't she supposed to be the peace-making one, the true "Madrigal" of the two?

However, the look quickly disappeared, and an evil smile slowly began to form on his face. "So, you wanna play rough, huh?"

Dan snatched the pillow that Amy had thrown at him and hurled it her way. Unfortunately for him, Amy ducked. She came back up and grinned.

"You gave me too much of a warning, Dan." She shook her head, still smiling.

Dan sighed dramatically. "Whatever…" Then, "_Pillow fight_!"

"…And you're gonna get pounded!"

Feathers flew as the two tried to kill each other with pillows. Just then, Nellie came bursting into the room. Dan stopped, letting go of the pillow in his hand. "Oops…"

Nellie grinned, taking advantage of Dan's pause. She quickly picked up the pillow that Dan had dropped and threw it at his head. That seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Ow! You hit me muzzle!" he cried, rubbing his now sore head. "I've taken too many hits there already."

"Muzzle?" Amy and Nellie asked simultaneously.

"Do you even know what a muzzle is?" Amy questioned.

Dan shrugged sheepishly. "Well… I kinda just randomly saw it in a book."

"You actually read? I remember you saying you'd rather have spiders suck your eyeballs out than step foot into another library ever again or something like that."

"No, it wasn't from a book in a library," Dan clarified. "It was in that book you were reading. _Warriors_."

Amy rolled her eyes. "'Muzzle' means mouth, you weirdo. So if Nellie was to hit you on the mouth, then your statement would have ma—"

"Oh, no! Amy, you're turning into an Ekat!" Dan exclaimed dramatically, pretending to faint. "You've been spending way too much time with Sinead."

Amy rolled her eyes for the second time that morning. "And it's not 'Hit me muzzle', by the way. Even _you_ know that isn't proper English."

"I was surprised, okay?" Dan defended himself.

Before Amy could reply, Nellie broke in,"Okay, kiddos, we'd better stop fooling around and get ourselves and the mansion ready. The Cahills will be here by eight."

Amy looked at her watch. "_Eight_?" she yelped. "It's 7:09 right now. How are we going to get the whole mansion ready in one hour?"

Nellie smiled. "I meant eight at night, kiddo."

"Oh."

"Alright, Dan, you get started in the West wing. Amy, you do the East, and I'll do the North," Nellie directed, conveniently assigning herself the wing that had the most kitchens.

"And the South?" Dan asked.

"It's already clean, dweeb, since no one goes there. You know that," Amy answered.

Dan grumbled under his breath, "I knew you were too smart for your own good." But he was actually thinking, _No one except me, that is._

And the three Cahills got to work in eager—or maybe not so eager—anticipation for the arrival of their distant cousins.

* * *

**Is that short or what? Special thanks to Volcanic Lily (check out her THG fic "Some Semblance of Meaning" by the way) for beta-ing this fic! I really don't know when's the next time I'll update, but definitely not soon as I have to prepare for Math League and Science Fair regionals. :/**

**Hope you liked! Please review and feel free to give criticism but flames'll be ignored. **

**~Shimmering Icicles**


	2. Chapter 2

**And… I'm back. None of my old readers (with the exception of clara0414, I think) reviewed this so I'm guessing that either one, they're not fanfictioners anymore or two,**** they've given up on me****, or three,**** they're dead****. I think it's option two, what about you? XD**

**Anyways, to the new reviewers, thank you for checking out this fic and reviewing! To the old reviewer (see what I did there? XD), thank you for sticking by me and reviewing even after I made you wait for so long! My replies to your reviews is at the bottom A/N.**

**So basically this fic takes place when the hostages are released but the threat of the Vespers is still there. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier.**

**Also, the words or sentence that is/are are italicized is usually someone's thoughts. Just saying, in case someone got confused. :P**

**That's all for now. =)**

**Enjoy 'cause that's what matters most!**

* * *

_And the three Cahills got to work in eager—or maybe not so eager—anticipation for the arrival of their distant cousins._

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not going. Even if you give the clothes I already wore to Goodwill."

Ian sighed. "_Natalie_. We don't have a choice. You, as well as I, know very well what could happen if we are not there."

He and Natalie were in the kitchen eating breakfast. They were seated opposite each other on a circular dining table made of real crystals which glinted against the glass chandelier, creating sparkling effects. In front of them lay heaps of food: various different kinds of caviar, smoked salmon, Eggs Benedict, gourmet stuffed French toast, tea, crumpets, and fruits.

"I don't care what happens! I just don't want to go to that _blasted _reunion! I doubt anyone will notice that we aren't present at the reunion. They hate us, _remember_?"

"They _will_ notice and if we don't show up, it will arouse their suspicions." Ian stated firmly but then his voice took on a gentler tone which he only used in front of Natalie. "Listen—Natalie, please look at me."

Defiant amber eyes met calm, identical orbs.

"I don't want to go either. I hate the idea as much as you do and I know that they hate us. However, if you do not go, not only will everyone get suspicious and start jumping to conclusions, but Fiske will give us an earful the next time he sees us—that is, if we're still alive."

Natalie scowled. "All right, fine. But only on one condition."

Ian sighed again. "You know we can't spare any money to get the latest limited edition of Prada's shoes."

Natalie was clearly offended. "Ian! I thought you knew me better than that! …And besides, I already have the latest edition. So no, that _isn't _what I had in mind. I was thinking of something else. Something much, much better."

"What is it?" Ian warily asked.

"I want to be there late."

Ian blinked. "That's it?"

"A day late."

"A day?!" Ian exclaimed. "Fiske will—"

Natalie interrupted. "Not if we have a plausible excuse, he won't."

"I'm listening…"

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a reminder that seat belts should be fastened. Flight attendants, please prepare for take-off. Cabin crew; please take your seats". _The captain announced.

"Guys, put your seat belts on!" Hamilton Holt told his twin sisters, Madison and Reagan. The two were thumb-wrestling and paying no attention to what was going on around them._ "You guys!"_

"Sorry, Ham, no can do. If we stop now, we'll have to start all over again," Reagan answered without looking up.

"Okayy, then. I guess I'll just have to tell the Cahills your guys' secret," Hamilton threatened.

"You wouldn't," Madison said.

Hamilton tried to mimic the trademark Kabra smirk. "Watch me."

Just then, a pretty, young flight attendant appeared. "Excuse me. Please fasten your seatbelts. The plane is about to take-off," she said in a light British accent that sounded somewhat like Natalie's.

Hamilton stared at her, not because she was pretty, but because she looked—and sounded—vaguely familiar with light brown eyes and wavy, auburn hair.

_But I've never seen this person before…Right?_

_Stop being so pathetic, Hamilton, _he scolded himself. _Quit your staring already! Your sisters and the attendant will notice._

Hamilton quickly ripped his gaze away from the attendant and just in time too, because Madison looked his way a second later. If she saw him staring... he'd probably never live it down.

* * *

"The targets have boarded," A shadowy figure sitting exactly six rows behind the Holts murmured into his phone.

A female voice on the other end answered, "Keep an eye on them until they reach their destination. Try not to harm anyone."

"Understood. When will the Cahills be informed of our little… _surprise_?"

"Oh, but they won't. It is—after all—a surprise, right? They will know when they see."

"Well then. Is the surprise ready?"

"Of course. It will be delivered tomorrow morning. There will be no guardian at that time. Fiske… has already been taken care of."

"Perfect. I must go now, the plane is about to fly."

"All right. Remember: do not get caught." And the connection was cut.

* * *

**There is a great deal of mystery in this chapter, don't you think? XP What do you think Natalie's plan is? Who is that vaguely familiar flight attendant Hamilton was talking about? What is the surprise? And the mysterious people talking on the phone? All of these questions… will be answered if I ever finish this fic. XD But tell me, what are your guesses? I want to know what you guys can come up with… and how bad I am at writing suspense/mystery.**

**Oh, and if any of the descriptions sound weird, then feel free to tell me, since I'm a real amateur at this kind of stuff.**

**Shout out to WithPaperAndPen for beta-ing this! If this chapter was good/amazing/awesome, it's her doing. (Check out her 39C fanfic, by the way. It's called ****_Nothing Left to Lose. _****Really good!)**

**Reply to reviews:**

_TimeTravel6: _Thanks. I worked super-hard on the descriptions and I guess it paid off. =D Yes, yes it is nice.

_Volcanic Lily: _I've already told you this, but you bribed me with your awesome fic. :P ...And I understand: the blame is on me. XD

_dude: _Thanks, dude! XD

_Stylie Kylie:_ That's the point now, isn't it? I mean, I'd have no readers for the upcoming chapters if I didn't do that. XP

_Loony Face:_ I know, and I'll try my best not to make it cliché. You're probably the only one! XD (Interesting penname, by the way. ;P)

_clara0414:_ You're welcome. I have to change that... and think up of some reason Evan shouldn't be in the fic. Thanks for reviewing!

_THGFAN101:_ That's my favorite line too! Well, that and "Ow! You hit me muzzle!".

_books R fun:_ Well, Dan isn't exactly expected to know that, now is he? XD Thanks for reviewing!

_TheQueenoftheSea:_ I found out who you are! Finally! But really? Conceited much? I'm talking about your review _and _your username. But at least you reviewed this fic... unlike what you do to some other fic. ***cough* Hunger Games *cough***

_AgentCandy203: _Thank you and yes it is the same.

**Thanks for reading and please review! =)**

**~Illuminating Flames**


End file.
